


Сталкеры

by darkmorgana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Сталкеры

— Вот нахрена я с тобой тут торчу, — тоскливо сказал Аомине и несильно ткнул Кисе в плечо. — Лучше бы поспал.

— Спать скучно, — ответил тот и, не глядя, вернул тычок. Промазал, конечно.

Сацуки, в одиночестве стоящая у входа в торговый центр, занимала его куда больше.

— Спать очень весело, — возразил Аомине. — Блин, Тецу мог бы и не опаздывать.

— Главное, чтобы пришел. — Кисе посмотрел на Аомине круглыми от ужаса глазами. Он умел такие делать. — Представляешь, если Курокоччи не придет?!

— Придет, — уверенно сказал Аомине. Тецу не такой! — Вот ты бы девчонку кинул?

— Нет, конечно.

— А Тецу — тем более!

Кисе обиженно поджал губы.

— Почему это «тем более»?!

Аомине ответить не успел.

— Куроко-кун! — радостно вскрикнула Сацуки, и Тецу, казавшийся особенно неприметным рядом с разодевшейся как на свидание Сацуки, вежливо поздоровался.

Хотя это же и было свидание. 

— Курокоччи мог бы приодеться, — неодобрительно сказал Кисе, и Аомине снова дал ему тычка. Чего он вообще? Моде-ель.

— Блин, Аоминеччи! Ты драться пришел или следить?!

— Не знаю, — честно признался Аомине. Что за интерес наблюдать за чужими свиданиями? 

Он чувствовал себя идиотом, когда вслед за пригнувшимся Кисе шел сквозь толпу на полусогнутых, чтобы Сацуки с Тецу не заметили. Хотя им-то вряд ли в голову могло прийти, что у Кисе любопытство сильнее здравого смысла, а Аомине так легко подбить на глупости.

Насчет последнего Сацуки наверняка бы сказала «легче легкого», но что с нее взять? Аомине просто лень было объяснять Кисе, почему шататься по чужим свиданиям — отстой.

— Вон они! — торжествующим шепотом заявил Кисе и показал в сторону магазина с девчоночьими побрякушками. Сацуки и впрямь стояла около стенда с заколками, а Тецу… А, точно, он тоже стоял. Хорошо быть невидимкой, думал Аомине, пока Кисе волок его за руку к соседнему магазинчику, а какие-то мелкие девчонки хихикали, глядя на них.

— Чуть не попались!

Кисе с азартом пялился на парочку через разрисованную витрину, а Аомине рассматривал товары: в магазине продавали конфеты и шоколад. 

— Жрать хочу, — сообщил он Кисе, а тот, сволочь, только отмахнулся. — У меня в животе урчит.

— Нет, понимаю, пошел бы я сюда с Мурасакибараччи, — недовольно сказал Кисе, оторвавшись на секунду от созерцания. — Но ты-то!..

— А что я? — обиделся Аомине, которому и в самом деле захотелось есть. Но не конфет, лучше хот-дог. Или гамбургер. — Вот и шел бы с Мурасакибарой.

— Он отказался. — Кисе снова прилип к стеклу. Хорошо, продавцы были заняты, иначе их бы уже выгнали из магазина. Со стороны они должны выглядеть подозрительно.

С огромным Мурасакибарой, правда, было бы еще подозрительнее… И вообще, какой нахрен Мурасакибара?!

— Ты что, с ним хотел идти? — страшным голосом спросил Аомине и сжал пальцы на шее Кисе. 

— Больно же! — Кисе дернулся, вырываясь. — Ну да, я его на уроке позвал, но он не захотел. Поленился. А потом я тебя на крыше нашел.

И не дал, блин, полениться!

Почему-то стало обидно, и Аомине нахмурился, глядя, как Тецу передает Сацуки ярко-розовый пакетик, который она счастливо прижала к груди.

Кстати, отличной груди, чего Сацуки не носит таких платьев, когда они таскаются по магазинам?

— Идем, — позвал Кисе, и Аомине захотелось сказать, мол, с Мурасакибарой иди, раз его звал. Но он, конечно, не стал. Ну, глупо же на такое обижаться и тем более показывать, что обиделся. Они с Кисе и не друзья, так чтобы прямо совсем друзья.

Но с Мурасакибарой Кисе вообще не дружит!

Сацуки и Тецу почередно зашли в магазины с косметикой, еще какой-то косметикой и застряли в отделе женской одежды, а Аомине все думал о Мурасакибаре. Вернее, о том, какой Кисе придурок.

И чего он с ним тут под вешалками лазит? Лучше бы еще раз посмотрел новый диск Май-чан. На седьмой минуте она так прыгает в бикини!

И никаких тебе Мурасакибар. 

— Что это вы делаете?

Грозный голос ударил под лопатки, будто туда изо всех сил ногой заехали. Аомине подскочил, запутавшись в свисавшей с вешалки юбке в горошек, а Кисе рядом жалобно промычал что-то вроде: «Ничего, монета куда-то закатилась» — и потянул Аомине за руку. 

Из магазина они позорно сбежали, чуть не сбив манекен и парочку живых людей, и, чтобы успокоиться, пошли есть мороженое. Все равно Сацуки в отделе с тряпками — это на полдня.

— А Мурасакибару из-под вешалки было бы виднее, — невпопад сказал Аомине, когда Кисе вручил ему его порцию.

Кисе молча закатил глаза.

До конца дня Аомине пришлось увидеть, как Тецу дарит Сацуки игрушечное привидение, угощает пирожными и таскает за ней пакеты. Ну и объяснить каким-то идиотам, что приставать к Сацуки — плохая идея. Кажется, Тецу его тогда заметил, хотя Кисе сказал, что сомневается — слишком далеко они успели отойти.

Аомине хотел съязвить, что Мурасакибару в такой толпе Тецу не смог бы не увидеть, но смолчал. Только Кисе все равно посмотрел на него подозрительно.

— Как я устал, — простонал он час спустя, плюхнувшись на диванчик в «Макдональдсе», и Аомине мстительно стянул с его подноса картошку. — Вот, кстати, Мурасакибараччи чужую еду не ворует!

— Ну так и ходил бы с ним, — фыркнул Аомине и забрал себе всю картошку. А вот нечего!..

— Аоминеччи!

Все равно потом пришлось идти за едой еще раз.

Сытый Аомине был куда добрее голодного. Развалившись на диванчике, он лениво смотрел, как Кисе фотографирует художественно разбросанную на подносах кучу оберток, и никак не комментировал эту фигню. 

Даже когда Кисе сфотографировал его самого и засмеялся, разглядывая фото на экране. Подумаешь. Телефон всегда можно отобрать и все ненужное стереть. 

— Знаешь, Аоминеччи, — сказал вдруг Кисе, отложив телефон. Сел ровнее, подпер щеку кулаком, весело рассматривая Аомине. — Я буду только тебя звать, идет?

— Куда еще звать? — зевнул Аомине, хотя прекрасно все понял. 

— Вообще, — не слишком понятно объяснил Кисе.

Ну, это было даже приятно. Самую малость. 

— Очень мне это надо, — сказал Аомине и подумал, стоит ли зевнуть еще раз или и так достаточно равнодушия? Чтобы Кисе не воображал себя всякого.

Кисе явно воображал. Смотрел, улыбаясь. Придурок.

Да пусть зовет Мурасакибару, Мидориму, хоть Акаши! Аомине плевать хотел.

— Поиграем завтра один на один? — спросил Кисе и потянулся. — Сегодня уже сил нет.

Точно, в баскет он ни с кем, кроме Аомине, не играет один на один.

Вот это точно было приятно, даже слишком, поэтому Аомине нахмурился и сказал:

— Посмотрим.


End file.
